DBGT II: Future Hopes, Past Heroes
by Bejita-sama
Summary: Think peace prevailed once the DragonBall Series came to a final close? Yeah right, as if peace could ever last... R&R Please. [Chapter 2 added]
1. A Short Note

Zero  
A Short Note  
  
This fic goes against everything I believe in, when I first saw GT I knew it was crap and it was obviously not the work of Toriyama-sama. I then made the decision that I would try to avoid GT and its ways as much as possible.  
However, this fic will contain excessive scenes of Goku Jr and Bejita Jr, which those people who hate GT may find offensive. Be warned and don't moan at me because you saw the name Bejita Jr. lol. For those of you who actually like GT or don't care who made it, shame on you and enjoy!  
  
Please review this fic, if you like it tell me why so I can keep the same aspects in this and other fics, if you don't like it tell me why so I can improve the fic and any future fics.  
  
Ok, that's the warnings, apologies and requests done, now for the very first chapter... 


	2. The Descendants Of The Greats Are Fated

Ichi  
The Descendants Of The Greats Are Fated  
  
Goku Jr slowly rolled the snow into a ball and hid behind a rock. He waited a couple of minutes until his best friend; Bejita Jr arrived on the other side of the rock. That is when he attacked with force. He leaped into the air and hurled the snowball with all his might, striking Bejita Jr in the face with a wet and icy blow.  
"Just you wait!"  
Bejita Jr wiped his face with his arm and dug his fist into the shin-high snow, scraping it along the ground until a large ball of snow had formed around his fist. He aimed at his friend, who was running for his life in the opposite direction, and, using a ball of ki, fired the snow at top speed directly at the back of Goku Jr's head. The power of the shot sent Goku Jr face first into the ground, covering him in snow even more. Bejita Jr smirked at his achievement and rubbed his hands together to warm them up again.  
  
A strong wind blew and at first the boys thought nothing of it, with the fact that it was winter. However, they were to be stunned by an unexpected guest.  
"Pitiful, the strongest of this planet are mere kids."  
A tall man with a large amount of ki stood before Bejita Jr with his arms folded. His mouth was open slightly, revealing sharp teeth. His hair was short and purple which made him look odd to the two boys. Behind the man stood two smaller men who were very muscular for their size, they shared the same evil grin as their master.  
"Go now," the man ordered calmly, causing the two henchmen to dart in the direction of Goku Jr and Bejita Jr.  
Soon both boys were on the ground in pain, making it easy for the two henchmen to drag them away from their playing ground, their faces scraping along the cold ground as they went.  
  
"Are the prisoners ready for the show?"  
"Yes, Kuro-sama, they are in position to see you destroy their home!"  
Kuro nodded and smiled, he was ready to have some fun with his guests. He approached their cell and looked in at them through the bars.  
"Welcome to HQ, or as you Earthlings call it, the moon. If you look out of the window over there you will be able to witness your planet being blown into billions of tiny pieces."  
Goku Jr and Bejita Jr ran over to the window and stared at Earth. They turned back to the bars and waited for Kuro to move out of range. Soon, the restraining bars of their cage were no longer able to contain them and the guards had a fight with two Super Saiya-jins on their hands. It wasn't long before the guards were using the floor as a resting place while Goku Jr and Bejita Jr were rampaging through the corridors towards the exit of the base.  
  
It was at that point when Goku Jr realised a problem.  
"Um, won't we die if we go outside, we're on the moon don't forget."  
Bejita Jr smirked, laughing at his friend's foolishness.  
"We'll just take a couple of space suits from these guys, I overheard one of the guards talking about their new model which allows perfect mobility and they are light too which means that they won't hamper our fighting when we take this guy on."  
Goku Jr nodded, smiling at the prospect of a breathtaking fight. Both boys continued down the corridor until they reached a small room, hanging on the wall were four of the new model space suits that Bejita Jr had talked of. They each took suits and donned them quickly. Bejita Jr slammed the door release button on the wall with his fist and before him stood the vast area known as Outer Space.  
"We don't have long to stop him, I say that we go for it with everything we have to give! If we win then we are heroes, if we lose then it doesn't matter any way."  
Goku Jr nodded firmly at his friend's suggestion and put one hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's make sure we win this for everybody in the universe!" he added with confidence.  
  
Both boys stepped out into the open and jumped upwards. They tested their abilities and adjusted them to the new fighting atmosphere, they knew that any mistakes would be crucial and that they could make none.  
"It's time to save our people!"  
With those inspiring words both boys set off to defend everything they loved. 


	3. The Amazing Space Fight

Ni  
The Amazing Space Fight  
  
Goku Jr and Bejita Jr floated in place and began to raise their ki levels. Kuro noticed this and turned to face his opponents.  
"I was beginning to think that you didn't care about that planet of yours, but you are here now."  
Kuro pointed his right index finger at the seemingly small sphere that was known as Planet Earth. He smirked and then spoke again, "Earth is already defeated."  
Goku Jr and Bejita Jr turned their heads to face Earth. In an instant they had both been struck by Kuro's fist. He backed away from them and laughed again.  
"Fools, you should never believe your enemy! Even if I had fired at Earth before you came, there would still be a chance that the naked human eye could not see the blast. A world shattering blast does not need to be any larger than a marble!"  
Both boys nursed their injuries and turned back to face their enemy, clenching their teeth with anger at him. Kuro showed them the palms of his hands and smiled.  
"Come on now, surely you can take a joke."  
  
The two child warriors were not amused by Kuro making fun of them.  
"We aren't just stupid little kids!" Bejita Jr yelled in anger.  
"Yeah! We are stronger than you and we will prove it!" Goku Jr added with fire in his eyes.  
Spontaneously, both boys flung themselves straight for Kuro, fists clenched, hearts racing. Before he knew it, Kuro had been slammed in the face by a double team from his opponents. They backed off and, floating side by side, transformed into Super Saiya-jins at once. Their jet-black hair rose and transformed into a golden radiance that outshone the stars and almost engulfed the sun's intensity. There was definitely no chance of Kuro messing with the two now that they had reached full power.  
"What the?"  
The boys, still side by side, smirked at the shocked Kuro with a content look. They knew that their fight would still be hard to win but both were confident that they could overcome their troubles and finish up as victors.  
"Let's start this fight now!"  
Kuro's facial expression returned to normal and he showed agreement with Goku Jr by nodding.  
  
The three warriors exchanged blows, not doing much damage to one another. Kuro attempted to punch Goku Jr out of the clash for a minute or two but failed when his target dodged and countered with a punch of his own. Kuro soon found himself in trouble as the two youngsters blitzed him with hundreds of small ki balls. He tried his best to block them all so that he could remain in combat but he was unable to and was forced to back away and regroup. The boys refused to allow their enemy to escape and combined their ki to fire a large beam at him. Kuro was shocked and seemed unable to defend against the super beam that rocketed toward him at record-breaking speed.  
  
Somehow, Kuro escaped certain destruction and laughed in the faces of his opponents.  
"That was good, but not good enough!"  
Unfortunately, that was the best that the boys could do and it had failed, fate had changed hands and now it was them who were staring at certain destruction.  
"What now?" Bejita Jr asked himself and his friend, "we gave him our most powerful attack and he blocked it, we can't fire another beam that powerful and survive the fight."  
During the short conversation, Kuro had re-concentrated his ki and was now on the offensive, heading straight for his double prey. The boys prepared to defend but Kuro disappeared from view just as he was about to attack. The boys looked at each other, puzzled.  
"Is he gone?"  
Kuro was below them, he grabbed the ankles of Goku Jr and dragged him downwards, separating the defensive bond between the two boys and therefore leaving both vulnerable. Goku Jr found himself being punched from left to right, right to left, left to right, by the fists of Kuro. Bejita Jr could not let this continue and was back to the fight in no time. He attempted to grab the tail of the demonic beast but failed after being smacked in the face by an unexpected elbow. Bejita Jr was successful in one way however, he had managed to make enough of a distraction to allow Goku Jr to escape.  
  
Kuro took a deep breath and smiled at the boys.  
"You aren't as weak as I expected you to be but you still come nowhere near to me!"  
Kuro refused to allow the boys any more recovery time and attacked them again, throwing a quick succession of punches toward their faces. They managed to block enough punches so as not to receive too much damage before fighting back with their own punches and kicks.  
  
The continuous exchanges of punches and kicks, blasts and beams went on for a long while until all three involved began to tire from all their efforts.  
"Is there no way of finishing these brats?" Kuro asked himself.  
"We need to attack big, but how do we do it?" Goku Jr informed his battle partner.  
Bejita Jr's face showed concentration as he tried his hardest to put together a viable plan.  
"The Kamehameha is our only option now."  
Goku Jr shook his head, they had been told not to use the Kamehameha unless it was extremely necessary and using it in a new surrounding such as space could be devastating.  
"What if we blow up the Earth or the Moon?"  
Bejita Jr shrugged his shoulders as a reply.  
"If we do that then we will die for sure but if we don't attack with the Kamehameha then we will be dying soon anyway so we may as well try it!"  
  
Kuro shook his head and then let out a short laugh aimed at the boys.  
"What's wrong children? Can't get used to fighting in space or are you just too scared to attack me with your best moves because you might blow up your home?"  
The boys turned to face Kuro instantly; they knew that he had been listening to their conversation.  
"Come on! Give me the Kamehameha, I don't care for your planet!"  
Bejita Jr cupped his hands and began to call out the chant that accompanied the infamous technique, "ka... me..."  
Goku Jr grabbed his friend by the wrists and forced his wrists apart causing him to lose the ki that he had gathered.  
"What are you doing?"  
Goku Jr's reply was a firm shake of the head; he refused to allow the destruction of his planet by foolishness.  
"There is another way, we don't have to blow up Earth to win."  
On hearing this Kuro frowned but then smiled once more when he realised that he would have even more fun this way.  
"Go on then, what is this so called 'other way?'"  
Goku Jr smiled. 


	4. Failure?

San  
Failure?  
  
Goku Jr noticed the foe listening in and decided it was best to whisper his plan in the ear of Bejita Jr. Bejita Jr smirked at the unbeatable plan that had been concocted. He turned to Goku Jr and delivered an anger filled punch to his gut, sending him floating into the distance. Kuro raised an eyebrow at this unexpected twist and didn't know what to do. Bejita Jr began to attack Goku Jr with even more anger and Goku Jr was not responding. Was he unconscious?  
"What is that fool doing? Taking out his friend will only leave him with a harder task, has he flipped?"  
Bejita Jr continued to beat Goku Jr up until he was satisfied that his old friend was well and truly defeated, he then returned to Kuro and offered a hand to him.  
"I am sorry for the misunderstanding, you may blow up that worthless planet now if you want to."  
Kuro took hold of Bejita Jr's hand and shook it, falling into the trap that had been cleverly set. Bejita Jr took a firm grip and then began to strike Kuro with an onslaught of destructive kicks. Once he had caused enough damage he released Kuro, allowing him to float freely.  
"I can't believe you fell for such an old trick, you idiot!"  
Bejita Jr smirked and then paused as though he was waiting for Kuro to react. He didn't have to wait long to get the reaction that he had been waiting for. Kuro healed the worst of his injuries and laughed at Bejita Jr who just smirked back.  
"Thought you had beaten me then didn't you?"  
Bejita Jr's smirk didn't disintegrate, instead he replied coolly, "no, I wanted you to do that!"  
With those words Bejita Jr vanished from sight, leaving Kuro alone, or at least that is what he thought.  
  
Goku Jr's acting had been a success and while Kuro was distracted he had got into a position so that he was behind Kuro and therefore, facing away from planet Earth. He had gone unnoticed and had already gathered his ki into an almighty Kamehameha, ready to obliterate Kuro.  
"Die!"  
Bejita Jr's call was the order of a General to his army signalling the imminent unleashing of power on the unsuspecting victim. The army obeyed orders like a dog obeys its owner and with one quick shout the force of the Kamehameha was in front of its target.  
"Kamehameha!"  
Kuro had no time to block, no chance of defence and definitely no hope of surviving. The battle was won and the children became heroes of the universe.  
  
"All fights are decided beforehand and unfortunately for you, your fight was only planned a few minutes ago, that is why you failed to win!"  
They boys shook their heads in despair, how did he survive?  
"I too have studied the Kamehameha and you will be pleased to hear that I have mastered its second level, the Chou Kamehameha!"  
How is that possible?  
"You are probably wondering how, there is a planet known as Yardrat-sei and a foolish man who you may know told the people there the secret of the Kamehameha in return for training. Son Goku thought that the Yardrat-sei-jin were kind and peaceful but they were only pretending to be like that and once they found of his death they set up a school to reveal his secrets! They will teach anybody at the right price!"  
So the Yardrat-sei-jin betrayed the saviour of the universe and now they were to become the destroyers of the universe, a cruel twist.  
  
"Say goodbye to this universe, you are going to Hell now!"  
Kuro cupped his hands at his side in the usual way and began the preparations for his world-class finale. Slowly, he began the chant, adding to the tension.  
"Ka.........."  
He smiled a calm smile and took a short pause, only angering the boys further. He took a deep breath and continued his slow paced chant.  
"Me.........."  
A small, blue ball of ki appeared at Kuro's hands and slowly grew. He took another deep breath and then continued.  
"Ha..............."  
The pauses were getting longer and the patience of the boys was beginning to slip away, following Kuro's plan perfectly.  
"Me..............."  
Kuro was willing the two in front of him to snap and charge towards him, knowing that he would have a better chance of beating them the closer they were. The ball of ki was now twice as large as Goku Jr's Kamehameha had been.  
"Last chance to attack me, if you don't then you are finished!"  
There was no reply so Kuro had only one choice.  
"Die then! Haaaaaaaaaa!!"  
The ki that had been so calm and contained was set free like a raging beast, a bull heading towards a source of red that was the blood of the two boys. It surged forwards, not pausing for one moment and the boys focused themselves on it, they had to defend and they had to do it now.  
  
The beam was out of sight in the space of a breath, no time to think, no time to act. Kuro regained his breath and then looked at his beautiful work. The two children floated, lifeless.  
"They are dead, fools!"  
Kuro sighed and raised the first two fingers of his right hand to his forehead; he was gone in an instant, back to his Moon HQ to regain his ki before obliterating the defenceless globe. The unresponsive bodies drifted away from their home, unable to do anything to help the population. 


End file.
